ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
TLT (Terrestrial Liberation Trust)
Several years have passed since the events occurred with the apparition of "The Next" and "The One". And it lives in relative peace, but secretly strange monsters called "Space Beasts" harass citizens, killing them in many cases. To end this the "Terrestrial Liberation Trust (TLT), a global, clandestine organization set up to investigate and defeat the "Space Beasts" In Japan, the base of the TLT-J is located secretly in the mountains under the facade of a hydroelectric plant. Members * Yu Kirasawa: called the "Illustrator", he is the TLT's strategist, usually coordinating the Night Raiders' operations against the Space Beasts as part of the CIC (Combat Information Center) Appearing in the form of a hologram, he knows more about the Space Beasts and Nexus than he seems to let on. It is eventually revealed that he is also a son of Prometheus, like Ren, and lived in the same facility with him in Dallas. When Ren was caught trying to run away from the place, he gives Kirasawa a rope necklace. He also is the first one to confront Mitsuhiko when he attacked the base. * Yōichirō Matsunaga: TLT's director. It was revealed later in the series that his wife was one of the casualties during the battle between Ultraman the Next and The One 5 years prior. In order to better protect the planet from the threat posed by the Space Beasts, he wishes to know the secrets of the Light, Ultraman, and the Dunamists. In the M78 Universe, he is the mayor of Kobe. * Shutou Saya: the leader of the "Memory Police "(MP) division which is responsible for erasing the memory of people who should not know of the existence of the" Space Beasts " *'Sara Mizuhara': an investigator from United States' TLT, she was the one who assisted Maki (The Next) stop The One (formerly her fiancée), and witnessed their battle 5 years prior to the series and comes back to Japan to investigate the true origin of Nexus. Nightriders *'Kazuki Komon': Ultraman Noa * Eisuke Wakura: The captain of the Night Raiders. He is a good leader and takes action effectively in any situation. He cares for his teammates and well trusted by them. Although his motto is to follow orders, he will take necessary action if it means to protect others. He is a brother figure towards Komon who provides wisdom to the new recruit. * Nagi Saijyo: The deputy leader of the Night Raiders. She is very strict, especially to Komon and can be quite brutal in certain situations. She hates Space Beasts, stemming from incidents regarding her childhood and her former lover Shinya Mizorogi, the former deputy leader of the team. When she was younger, her mother was murdered by a Space Beast (In the end revealed as Dark Zagi in human form). After she joined the Night Raiders to fulfill her vow to destroy the beings that killed her mother, she met and eventually fell in love with Mizorogi Shinya, the former deputy leader of Night Raider. When Mizorogi fell to the dark side, she deepened her hatred and was willing to do anything to bring down a Space Beast, which she does not know that the hatred is actually a trap set up by Dark Zagi to make her surrender all of the light to him when she becomes a Dunamist. In final, she was saved by Komon when the darkness try to devour her. * Shiori Hiraki: A female in the Night Raider team. Although she looks pretty and cute, she is an expert in weapons and can be very strong and helpful during missions. She has a good personal relationship with Mitsuhiko Ishibori. After Nagi becomes the fourth Dunamist in the final episode, Shiori is shot by Ishibori when he reveals himself as Dark Zagi to the team, but is later shown defending people with rest of the Night Raiders from Beasts in the closing scenes of the series. *'Mitsuhiko Ishibori': The analyzer and tactician of the team and an expert in computers. Unknown to everyone, he is Dark Zagi in disguise, inhabiting a human body he possed years ago. Trivia *Yoichiro Matsunaga appears in the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers film as the Mayor of Kobe. As a fact, when Matsunaga's celphone starts to ring, one of Nexus' battle themes plays. Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations